


L'incendie.

by plume_94



Category: Casseurs Flowteurs, ORELGRINGE
Genre: Hôpital, M/M, découverte, incendie
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-03
Updated: 2018-08-03
Packaged: 2019-06-21 09:23:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15554622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/plume_94/pseuds/plume_94
Summary: Ça faisait dix minutes que les deux hommes s'engueulaient, debout à quelques mètres l'un de l'autre, dans leur petit appartement. Ou plutôt, Guillaume s'énervait et criait sur Aurélien qui essayait de lui faire comprendre son point de vue et de le calmer.





	L'incendie.

\- Mais Guillaume, je dis ça parce que je m'inquiète pour toi !   
\- Arrêtes de t'occuper de mon cul !   
Ça faisait dix minutes que les deux hommes s'engueulaient, debout à quelques mètres l'un de l'autre, dans leur petit appartement. Ou plutôt, Guillaume s'énervait et criait sur Aurélien qui essayait de lui faire comprendre son point de vue et de le calmer.  
\- Guillaume... soupira celui-ci. Je comprend pas pourquoi tu t'énerves. Ce que je te dis c'est pourtant du bon sens, non ? Si t'aimes pas ta meuf, largues là.   
\- Mais qu'est-ce que t'en as a foutre d'elle soudainement? s'écria Guillaume, levant les yeux au ciel.  
\- Je sais pas, j'essaie de me mettre à sa place. Enfin, de la comprendre.  
\- Ah non, surtout t'avises pas à faire ça.   
T'es pas ma meuf.  
\- Ouais ben heureusement, dit Aurélien, en faisant une grimace. Vu comment tu la traites.   
\- Tu sais quoi ? Vas te faire foutre, Orel. cracha Guillaume. Je gère mes relations comme je le décide et j'ai pas besoin de savoir ton avis dessus.   
Guillaume se retourna et sortit de l'appartement, d'un pas décidé. Il était dangereusement énervé et il valait mieux pour eux deux qu'il aille se calmer dehors. Il avait vu le visage dépité d'Aurélien, les larmes aux yeux, et ça l'énervait encore plus. Il n'avait aucun droit de se placer en victime dans cette situation, c'était lui qui avait commencé cette dispute en cherchant la merde en mettant son nez dans ce qu'il ne le regardait pas. Oui, il allait aux putes et oui, il flirtait avec toutes les filles qu'il rencontrait, et alors ? Ça faisait près de quinze ans qu'il menait ce style de vie chaotique et égoïste et jamais ça n'avait dérangé Aurélien auparavant. Alors pourquoi maintenant il se mettait à jouer les vierges effarouchés ? Il envoya valser un caillou en tapant dedans et mit ses mains dans les poches de sa veste, pour contrer le froid de la nuit.

Guillaume regardait son reflet dans l'eau du canal, se demandant comment il avait pu autant rater sa vie. À quel moment, il avait choisi le mauvais chemin. Bien sûr qu'Aurélien avait raison, et c'est pour ça qu'il s'était autant énervé contre lui. Il avait toujours raison et son opinion comptait beaucoup pour lui. Il avait eu l'impression qu'il lui faisait la morale comme s'il était encore un enfant et il s'était senti humilié. Aurélien avait toujours été le plus attentionné et le plus mature dans le domaine des relations amoureuses, contrairement à ce qu'on pouvait penser de lui. Il venait de se séparer de sa copine il y a peu, après 3 ans, et Guillaume se demanda brièvement si Aurélien ne se sentait pas un peu coupable par rapport à elle. Ce qui expliquerait son discours de plus tôt. Sur le fait de la larguer pour ne pas lui faire du mal. Il ne lui avait pas dit pourquoi il avait largué la sienne et Guillaume n'avait pas cherché plus que ça à le savoir. Il soupira. Vivement qu'il se trouve une autre meuf et qu'il lui lâche la grappe par rapport à la sienne. Il ne l'avait pas vu depuis plusieurs semaines et n'essayait pas plus que ça de prendre de ses nouvelles mais c'est comme ça qu'il agissait avec toutes ses copines. Elles étaient prévenues.

Soudain, son téléphone portable se lit à vibrer dans la poche de son pantalon et il sursauta, interrompu dans ses pensées. Il attrapa son téléphone avec peine en se contorsionnant, ayant la flemme de se lever. En voyant le nom d'Orel apparaître sur l'écran, il hésita. Pourquoi il l'appelait alors qu'ils étaient fâchés ? Est-ce qu'il devait répondre ou faire la sourde oreille ? Il décida de décrocher tout en lui montrant bien au ton de sa voix qu'il lui en voulait toujours.   
\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux !?  
Il y eut un silence au bout du fil et il l'entendit respirer fortement.   
\- Orel ? demanda-t-il, confus.  
\- Gringe... toussa Aurélien à l'autre bout du fil. Je- je ne sais pas ce qui se passe mais il y a de la fumée partout autour de moi...  
\- Comment ça ? s'écria Guillaume en se relevant précipitamment.   
\- J'ai mal à la gorge et j'ai les yeux qui me piquent... continua-t-il en toussant. Je- je crois qu'il y a le feu.  
\- Orel, sors de là ! J'arrive tout de suite.   
\- Je peux pas. Je sais même pas où je suis, je vois rien avec cette fumée et-   
Guillaume entendit Aurélien pousser un petit cri et tousser violemment à l'autre bout du combiné.   
\- Orel !? Qu'est-ce qui se passe !?   
\- Je peux pas sortir, y a du feu qui bloque l'entrée... Les flammes ont fait s'effondrer une partie du mur... Je... Guillaume, je suis désolé pour tout à l'heure.   
\- Pourquoi tu parles de ça maintenant, Orel !? Je suis dans la rue là ! Je viens te chercher.   
\- C'est trop tard Gringe, se mit à pleurer Aurélien. J'arrive plus à respirer...   
\- Orel, ne dis pas ça ! Je t'interdis. Je te promet de te sortir de là en vie !   
\- Je suis désolé, Guillaume... murmura Aurélien et il entendit un bruit mat à l'autre bout du fil comme si le téléphone avait percuté le sol.   
Il lâcha un juron et se précipita vers les escaliers menant à leur petit appartement. Il entendit des sirènes au loin et se dit, avec soulagement, que les pompiers avaient été prévenus et étaient en chemin.

La porte de l'appart refusait de s'ouvrir, sûrement bloquée de l'intérieur par le mur dont parlait Aurélien plus tôt et Guillaume s'élança à plusieurs reprises sur celle-ci afin de la forcer. Au bout de trois essais, il avait l'épaule en sang et faillit abandonner pour chercher un autre moyen de rentrer lorsque celle-ci céda enfin. Il entra précipitamment à l'intérieur, se couvrant le visage de son bras pour ne pas inhaler la fumée toxique. Ses yeux lui piquèrent presque instantanément à son contact et à travers celle-ci il aperçut des flammes. Il s'élança à travers l'appartement à la recherche d'Aurélien, paniqué. Il ne pourrait pas tenir bien longtemps ici. Mais il avait fait une promesse. Celle de venir le chercher. Il sentit l'angoisse monter en lui quand il ne le trouva pas dans le salon avant de se diriger vers sa chambre et de le trouver allongé par terre, sur le dos, les yeux fermés et une main sur son coeur. L'autre était étendue au sol, près du téléphone portable et Guillaume comprit qu'il l'avait lâché en s'évanouissant. Il s'agenouilla près de lui et empoigna ses épaules pour le secouer. Aurélien ne bougea pas et Guillaume comprit qu'il devrait le porter jusqu'au dehors. Il plaça un de ses bras sous son dos et l'autre sous ses cuisses et le serra contre lui. Il avait beaucoup de mal à reconnaître son chemin à présent, les larmes emplissant ses yeux, attaqués par la fumée. Il pensa brièvement à quel point Aurélien était léger et se rappela sa promesse de le sortir de là. Cette pensée l'encouragea à tenir le temps qu'il lui fallut pour trouver la sortie. Une fois au dehors, il dévala les escaliers et courut le plus loin que ses forces le lui permettaient avant de s'écrouler au sol, à genoux. Il tenta de reprendre sa respiration douloureusement et passa une main dans les cheveux d'Aurélien, immobile dans ses bras, pour voir son visage. Il entendit les sirènes des pompiers et des ambulances se faire de plus en plus proches et il murmura, avant de s'évanouir au sol:  
\- Je l'ai fait. On est sains et saufs.

 

 

 

Quand Guillaume se réveilla, tout tournait autour de lui. Son crâne le lançait et il dû attendre un moment pour que ses yeux se ré-adapté à son environnement. C'était un peu la même sensation que quand il sortait d'une cuite, pensa-t-il. Il regarda autour de lui. Il était dans une chambre au murs blancs comme neige et dénuée du moindre artifice. L'hôpital. Ou les urgences. Il soupira de soulagement. Les ambulanciers étaient donc arrivés à temps. Il se rappela toutes les fois où il s'était demandé ce qu'il emporterait si un jour sa maison brûlait. Il avait pensé à son ordinateur, ses papiers, son disque dur... Que des trucs matériels mais qui renfermaient sa vie. Jamais il aurait pu pensé à Aurélien. Et pourtant, c'était lui le plus important dans sa vie. A deux, ils pourraient survivre à n'importe quelle épreuve et reconstruire leur havre de paix.

Il se redressa tout à coup sur le lit. Aurélien. Où était-il ? Il enleva sans même prendre le temps de réfléchir la perfusion à son bras et se leva. Mais il vacilla bientôt sur ses jambes et retomba sur le lit. Il grogna de douleur et avant qu'il ne puisse décider que faire maintenant, un médecin entra dans sa chambre.   
\- Ah monsieur Tranchant ! Je vois que vous êtes réveillés !   
Puis le docteur remarqua sa position sur le lit et fronça les sourcils:  
\- Ah non, il ne faut pas faire ça. Vous en avez encore besoin. C'est de la morphine pour calmer la douleur.  
Le médecin s'approcha de lui et l'aida a s'asseoir sur le bord du lit.   
\- Laissez-moi vous examiner d'accord ?   
Guillaume se laissa faire, pris d'une grande fatigue, et quand il se sentit assez fort pour parler, il demanda:   
\- Il est où Orel ?   
\- Orel ? Votre ami c'est ça ? Celui à côté de qui on vous a retrouvé ?   
\- Oui, oui... C'est ça, balbutia Guillaume.   
\- Il est dans une autre aile du bâtiment. Ses blessures étaient un peu plus graves que les vôtres et il a eu besoin de plus de soin.   
\- Plus graves comment ? déglutit Guillaume.  
\- Vous vous êtes seulement évanouie sous le coup de la fumée toxique et de l'exténuation. Il est tombé inconscient à cause de celle-ci car il n'arrivait plus à respirer. Ça aurait pu être très grave. Mais d'après ce que j'ai comprit, c'est vous qui l'avez sorti de l'appartement en feu ?   
\- Euh oui... balbutia Guillaume, essayant de calmer sa panique naissante.   
\- Vous êtes un héros alors monsieur Tranchant, rit doucement le médecin. Vous l'avez sauvé, vraiment. Les médecins ont pu s'occuper de lui à temps et ont réussi à refaire partir son coeur.   
\- Quoi !? s'écria Guillaume. Il ne respirait plus !?  
\- Euh non... Je croyais que vous le saviez... s'excuse le médecin.  
\- Je ne m'en étais pas rendu compte... murmura Guillaume en baissant la tête.   
Un silence suivit cette révélation et Guillaume redressa soudain la tête, les larmes aux yeux:  
\- Je veux le voir, laissez-moi le voir...  
\- Oui, bien sûr... dit gentiment le médecin. A une seule condition, cependant ! Gardez toujours votre perfusion avec vous.   
Guillaume hocha la tête et le médecin se retourna le laissant confus.   
\- Venez avec moi. On s'arrêtera chercher une perche pour votre perfusion sur le chemin et je vous montrerai la chambre de votre ami.   
Guillaume se leva à son tour et le suivit docilement, prenant la poche dans ses mains, le cœur battant douloureusement dans sa poitrine.

 

 

 

 

Guillaume sentait son cœur battre de plus en plus fort à mesure qu'il approchait de la chambre d'Aurélien. Le médecin l'avait appelé _héros_ mais lui pensait plutôt que tout ça c'était de sa faute. S'il ne s'était pas énervé contre lui, et s'il ne s'était pas cassé de l'appartement sous le coup de la colère, peut-être que tout ça ne serait pas  arrivé. L'incendie n'aurait jamais commencé dans le bâtiment ou bien, il s'en serait rendu compte avant et les aurait amené en sûreté plus tôt. Il sentit ses yeux le piquer et sa gorge se nouer. Le cœur d'Aurélien s'était _arrêté._ Arrêté, bordel. Il aurait pu mourir, il aurait pu ne jamais le revoir et une des dernières choses qu'il lui aurait dit aurait été _Vas te faire foutre._ Le médecin s'arrêta soudain devant une porte et Guillaume y lut le chiffre 114. Il ouvrit la porte et Guillaume détourna le regard un instant, de peur de voir l'état de son ami. Le médecin se tourna vers lui et s'inquiéta : _  
_

 _-_ quelque chose ne va pas, Guillaume ? _  
_

_-_ Si, si... hésita Guillaume. Tout va bien... j'ai juste un peu... peur... de le voir.

 _-_ Regardez, il dort. Il a l'air d'aller beaucoup mieux que la dernière fois où je l'ai vu.

Guillaume s'avança prudemment dans la pièce et sentit un énorme poids s'envoler de ses épaules. Aurélien était là, devant lui, endormi profondément dans son lit d'hôpital. Il s'approcha doucement de lui après un coup d'œil hésitant au médecin qui lui sourit et posa les mains sur les barres entourant son lit. _  
_

_-_ Hey Orel... murmura-t-il. C'est moi, je suis rentré.

Guillaume ne pouvait plus détourner son regard du visage d'Aurélien et il oublia tout ce qui l'entourait. Il avait l'impression d'être dans une bulle et seul Aurélien comptait à présent. Il monta doucement une main pour venir caresser sa joue et laissa ensuite glisser ses doigts dans ses cheveux.

 _-_ Je suis là maintenant... et je suis tellement désolé, souffla-t-il dans un sanglot. Plus jamais je ne te laisserai seul.

Il entendit le médecin bouger légèrement derrière lui et il se tourna dans sa direction. Celui-ci lui sourit et lui fit comprendre qu'il devait y aller mais qu'il avait le droit de rester à ses côtés. Guillaume lui sourit à son tour pour lui montrer sa gratitude et le médecin sortit. Il était resté un petit moment à regarder Aurélien respirer paisiblement avant qu'une infirmière ne vienne lui apporter une chaise. Il s'assit et prit délicatement la main d'Aurélien dans la sienne, attendant son réveil. _  
_

 

 

Guillaume s'était endormi. Il avait posé sa tête sur le lit à côté de la hanche d'Aurélien et tenait fermement sa main dans la sienne. Il avait essayé de lutter contre le sommeil afin de le voir se réveiller mais la fatigue avait été la pus forte. Il se demanda si c'était dû aux médicaments qu'on lui avait prescrits et à la morphine censée diminuer la douleur. Son rêve était peuplé de moments quotidiens entre lui et Aurélien dans leur petit appartement. Il comprenait maintenant à quel point la vie était fragile et ne tenait qu'à un fil. Il avait l'habitude de se plaindre de sa routine mais il voyait à présent combien elle lui plaisait. Même s'il ne faisait rien de sa journée et restait à la maison, il ne s'ennuyait jamais, avec Aurélien à ses côtés. Soudain, il sentit une pression sur sa main et son inconscient lui cria de se réveiller. quand il ouvrit les yeux, la fatigue lui collant encore aux yeux et au cerveau, il eut un peu de mal à se rappeler où c'est qu'il était. Ses yeux se posèrent soudain sur Aurélien, les yeux grands ouverts, et le regardant un air un peu confus sur le visage. Il se redressa précipitamment sur sa chaise, lâchant sa main et le regarda, un air embarrassé sur le visage.

\- O-orel...? ça va ?

\- Orel ? demanda-t-il confus, fronçant les sourcils.

\- Comment tu te sens ? Est-ce que t'as mal ?

\- N-non, je vais bien... je crois... répondit-il, faisant mine de réfléchir.

\- J'ai eu tellement peur, si tu savais, s'écria-t-il. 

\- qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? demanda précautionneusement Aurélien.

\- Le bâtiment a prit feu, tu te souviens ? Et t'es resté bloqué à l'intérieur de l'appart. Apparemment, un instant de plus et c'était trop tard.

\- Ah oui... dit doucement Aurélien. L'incendie. Et comment je suis sorti ? 

\- Je suis venu te chercher. 

\- Tu m'as sauvé en gros ? dit Aurélien.

\- Je pouvais pas te laisser là-dedans, je t'aime trop pour ça. J'espère que tu le sais.

Aurélien se mit à rougir violemment et Guillaume fronça les sourcils. Il l'aimait, oui. En tant que son meilleur ami. Il n'y avait aucune honte à le dire. Maintenant, il savait le prix des choses et il ne laisserait plus des clichés idiots interférer avec ce qu'il avait envie de dire ou de faire. Aurélien se rallongea plus confortablement contre le coussin et le regarda tristement, prenant sa main dans la sienne :

\- D'accord, j'ai comprit.

Guillaume fronça les sourcils à son expression triste et fut étonné de sentir sa main dans la sienne. Aurélien ferma les yeux et il resta un instant à l'observer dormir. Jamais il n'avait été aussi tactile et jamais il n'avait montré autant d''affection à Aurélien. Il avait en quelques sortes bâtit une distance entre eux comme avec tous ses amis et ses relations amoureuses, pour se protéger. Il avait peur de trop se laisser apprivoiser et de se réveiller un jour, trahi par un d'eux. Mais, sa main dans celle d'Aurélien, il comprit que c'était trop tard et qu'il s'était déjà laissé apprivoiser par un de ses potes. Ce geste l'avait surpris bien sûr, il ne se l'était autorisé que parce qu'il était endormi, mais maintenant il se sentait bien et décida d'envoyer valser toutes ses idées reçues. Aurélien avait toujours demandé silencieusement ces petits gestes d'affections et il savait à quel point il en avait besoin. Seulement, il avait agi comme un connard, pensant à sa virilité et au regard des autres. S'il en avait envie, il le lui donnerait à présent. Il se fit cette promesse tout en l'observant dormir profondément d'un air apaisé.

 

 

 

 

 

Plusieurs jours plus tard, le médecin lui avait dit qu'ils seraient bientôt en état de rentrer chez eux. Il sauta littéralement de joie et se précipita vers la chambre d'Aurélien pour lui annoncer la grande nouvelle. Il s'arrêta en entendant des bruits de voix derrière la porte. Il ne comprenait pas tout car les voix étaient étouffées mais entendit tout de même Aurélien supplier quelqu'un de _ne rien dire_ et l'autre personne répondit qu'il _ferait ce qu'il lui demanderait_. Il fronça les sourcils et avant qu'il ne puisse s'éloigner de la porte, son médecin sortit de la chambre d'Aurélien et tomba nez à nez avec lui. Les deux hommes se regardèrent en silence avant que le médecin ne lui fasse un petit sourire :

\- Je viens le voir de temps en temps pour voir comment il va.

\- D'accord... dit Guillaume en hochant la tête, encore troublé.

\- Il est en état de rentrer à la maison. Je ne lui ai pas encore dit cependant, je préférais vous laisser le soin de lui annoncer, sourit-il.

\- Merci docteur, sourit Guillaume soulagé.

Le médecin s'éloigna en souriant et Guillaume entra dans la chambre d'Aurélien.

 

Il le trouva, allongé dans son lit, les yeux rivés sur la fenêtre et un air songeur sur le visage. Il sourit et s'approcha doucement de lui sans faire de bruit mais lorsqu'il s'assit sur la chaise, Aurélien se retourna vers lui.

\- Ah, Guillaume... Tu m'as fait peur, rit-il doucement.

\- J'ai une grande nouvelle aujourd'hui, dit-il joyeusement. 

\- Ah bon ? demanda Aurélien, soudainement étonné. Et laquelle ?

\- On rentre à la maison !

\- A la maison ? répéta Aurélien en fronçant les sourcils avant de se reprendre. Mais c'est super ! Je suis tellement content. Je commençais à en avoir marre de l'hôpital.

Guillaume entrelaça ses doigts  avec les siens et sourit tendrement :

\- Oui, moi aussi.

 

En fin de journée, les deux hommes dirent au revoir au personnel qui s'étaient occupés d'eux pendant leur bref séjour à l'hôpital et montèrent dans un taxiqu'on leur avait appelé. Guillaume avait vu le regard qu'avait lancé Aurélien à son médecin et il n'arrivait pas à en comprendre le sens. Dans le taxi, Aurélien avait glissé sa tête sur son épaule et il lui avait lancé un coup d'œil étonné. Celui-ci lui avait répondu par un petit sourire timide et il avait alors glissé son bras autour de ses épaules pour le rapprocher de lui. Aurélien avait sourit et avait ensuite fermé les yeux, se laissant aller contre lui.

 

Lorsque le taxi s'était arrêté devant chez eux, Guillaume le réveilla en passant doucement une main sur sa joue et il vit le regard étonné du chauffeur de taxi. Il avait ouvert les yeux et lui avait sourit doucement :

\- Orel, on est arrivés.

Il l'aida à descendre de la voiture, car il était encore endormi et dans les vapes. Il laissa son bras entourer sa taille pour l'aider à marcher sans se poser de questions et il sentit Aurélien agripper son tee-shirt dans sa main. La première chose qu'il vit était une porte neuve et en entrant dans l'appart, il soupira de soulagement. Apparemment, le proprio avait trouvé le temps de faire les travaux nécessaires pour qu'ils puissent habiter de nouveau dedans en sortant de l'hôpital. Il guida Aurélien jusqu'à son lit, où il s'endormit aussitôt, et se dirigea ensuite dans sa chambre, s'effondrant de fatigue sur son lit.

 

 

 

Le lendemain, quand il se leva pour aller petit déjeuner il s'étonna de ne pas trouver Aurélien dans la cuisine ou le salon. Il regarda sur le petit balcon et toqua même à la porte de sa chambre, mais il n'y était pas. Il commençait à paniquer lorsque la porte de la salle de bain s'ouvrit et il tomba nez à nez avec Aurélien, une serviette autour des hanches. Celui-ci rougit violemment en croisant son regard et Guillaume laissa glisser son regard sur son torse avant de se reprendre. Il rougit légèrement au regard déplacé qu'il avait osé lui jeter et ouvrit la bouche, après avoir déglutit difficilement:  
\- T-tu as bien dormi ?   
Aurélien fronça légèrement les sourcils avant de répondre, un peu hésitant.  
\- Oui... je crois. Mais... où c'est que tu as dormi, toi ?   
\- Ben dans ma chambre, rit Guillaume. Où veux-tu que je dorme !?   
Aurélien fronça les sourcils de nouveau et Guillaume fut confus devant son air perdu.    
\- Ça va Orel ? T'as l'air bizarre... s'inquiéta-t-il.   
\- Euh non... tout va bien... balbutia Aurélien.   
Guillaume lui jeta un regard sceptique avant de s'éloigner vers la cuisine, afin de préparer le petit déjeuner.   
\- J'vais faire des œufs brouillés, ça te dit ? lança-t-il par dessus son épaule.  
\- Oui, dit rapidement Aurélien en hochant la tête avidement.  
Guillaume sourit tendrement et sentit une boule de chaleur se blottir au creux de son ventre en voyant le petit sourire timide d'Aurélien.

Aurélien vint s'asseoir à ses côtés sur le canapé après s'être habillé et Guillaume lui donna une assiette avec des œufs brouillés à l'intérieur, et il le remercia silencieusement d'un petit sourire. Il alluma la télévision et tous deux la regardèrent en silence. Au bout d'un moment, il sentit Aurélien se rapprocher doucement et en le regardant il vit son air incertain et lui sourit.   
\- Allez, viens-là.   
En disant cela, il glissa un bras autour de ses épaules et le rapprocha de lui. Il vit le petit sourire d'Aurélien et la même chaleur revint se glisser dans son bas-ventre. Il se sentait bien comme ça, le corps d'Aurélien collé contre le sien et il se demanda comment il avait pu le tenir éloigné autant de temps. Aurélien avait besoin de ces gestes d'affection mais apparemment, lui aussi en avait besoin. Il sentit la tête d'Aurélien glisser lentement dans son cou et en se tournant il s'aperçut qu'il s'était endormi. Il resta un moment à le dévisager, se disant qu'il était vraiment mignon en réalité.

Aurélien se réveilla une heure plus tard et Guillaume sourit devant son air endormi.   
\- Alors la belle au bois dormant ? Bien dormi ?   
\- J-je suis désolé, s'excusa Aurélien en rougissant. Je dois encore être fatigué...  
\- Ça doit être ça ! rit Guillaume. Ou alors je suis vraiment trop confortable et t'as succombé à la tentation !   
Aurélien le regarda, rouge, et Guillaume rit de plus belle:  
\- Fais pas cette tête ! Je rigole !   
Et il resserra son étreinte pour le rapprocher de lui.

Deux semaines s'écoulèrent ainsi dans une agréable routine où tous deux prirent de nouvelles marques. Guillaume se faisait de plus en plus affectueux, aimant de plus en plus le contact d'Aurélien, et celui-ci avait l'air heureux de ce changement de comportement. Ils devenaient de plus en plus intimes. Cependant, une chose chagrinait Guillaume. Aurélien avait l'air un peu ailleurs et il lui semblait qu'il avait des moments d'absence. Des fois, il lui parlait de choses et il avait l'impression qu'Aurélien se demandait de quoi il parlait. Dans ces moments-là, il avait remarqué qu'il se reprenait vite et changeait alors de sujet afin qu'il ne se rende pas compte qu'il n'avait aucune idée de ce dont il parlait. Par exemple, il ne savait pas où était situé certaines choses dans l'appartement, avait hésité lorsqu'il lui avait parlé de leurs amis, ou de choses qu'ils avaient fait dans le passé, regardait des photos avec intensité... Il ne lui avait jamais reparlé du soir de l'incendie et Guillaume se sentait souvent coupable de sa réaction du moment qui avait précédé. Il pensait souvent à ce qu'il lui avait dit alors lorsqu'il lui avait craché que ce n'était pas sa meuf : _Heureusement, vu comment tu la traites._ Maintenant qu'il sentait qu'ils se rapprochaient de plus en plus et qu'il aimait ça, cette phrase le blessait. Il ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi . Est-ce que... il aimerait ça ? Qu'il soit sa meuf ? Enfin son mec ? Plus il y réfléchissait et plus cette question le perturbait. De plus, il était encore avec sa copine... Même s'il ne l'avait pas vu depuis des semaines et n'avait pas répondu à un seul de ses textos depuis qu'il était rentré de l'hôpital.

Guillaume se retourna dans son lit. Est-ce que c'était possible qu'il soit tombé amoureux de son meilleur pote ? D'Aurélien ? Mais même si c'était vrai, jamais il n'accepterait jamais de sortir avec lui, il le lui avait bien fait comprendre le soir de l'incendie. Et qu'est-ce qui clochait chez Aurélien ? Pourquoi il avait l'air si différent ? Guillaume soupira et cogita toute la nuit avant de réussir à s'endormir au petit matin.

 

 

 

Guillaume se réveilla en sentent quelqu'un le secouer. Il ouvrit les yeux en un éclair et se redressa sur le lit. Aurélien le regardait avec des grands yeux inquiets et il fronça des sourcils.   
\- Orel ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?   
\- Y a nos potes... balbutia-t-il.  
\- Raaah, lesquels ? grogna Guillaume, encore fatigué.   
\- Je... bégaya Aurélien. Viens s'il-te-plait.   
Guillaume soupira et sortit du lit. Aurélien baissa les yeux et commença à s'éloigner en direction du salon mais Guillaume agrippa son poignet pour le rattraper:   
\- Orel, faut qu'on parle après.   
Il vit l'éclair de panique qui s'installa dans ses yeux et Aurélien se mordit ensuite la lèvre inférieure:  
\- D'accord, murmura-t-il avant de s'éloigner.   
Guillaume le regarda partir en se répétant que quelque chose n'allait définitivement pas chez lui et que c'était la bonne solution de lui en parler. Il inspire profondément et sortit de sa chambre à son tour.

Quand il rentra dans le salon, il vit des potes assis sur le canapé, tout à fait à l'aise. En effet, leur appart était devenu, au fil des années, le QG de leur petite bande. Il reconnut Ablaye, Skread et Bouteille et il sourit en les voyant. Ça faisait du bien de les voir. Il avait l'impression de ne pas les avoir vu depuis une éternité. Aurélien écoutait attentivement ce que lui disait Bouteille  dans un coin et il vint s'asseoir sur le fauteuil en face de lui. Il les salua en les appelant chacun par leurs prénoms et jeta un œil à Aurélien pour voir sa réaction. Il semblait être attentif à ce qu'il disait.   
\- Putain Gringe, tu pionçais encore à cette heure-là ? rit Ablaye.  
\- Mais ta gueule, j'ai mal dormi hier soir ! s'exclama Guillaume.   
\- Ouais c'est ça ! T'étais pas plutôt avec une meuf ? embraya Bouteille, riant à son tour.   
\- Mais bien sûr que non ! se défendit-il de nouveau.  
Il jeta un regard à Aurélien et vit qu'il avait l'air complètement perdu. Il vit qu'il le regardait et baissa soudain les yeux au sol.  
\- Et ta meuf d'ailleurs Gringe ? demanda Skread.  
Aurélien releva le visage à cette question et Guillaume vit qu'il avait les larmes aux yeux. Il se leva et se dirigea vers la cuisine et Guillaume le regarda s'éloigner, confus. Est-ce que c'était vraiment des larmes qu'il avait vu dans ses yeux ?   
\- Gringe ? demanda Skread de nouveau, sans sembler se soucier du départ d'Aurélien.  
\- Euh ouais, deux secondes, dit-il sans même le regarder en se levant. Il se dirigea vers la cuisine à son tour et déglutit en voyant Aurélien, dos à lui, se tenant au plan de travail, la tête baissée. Il s'approcha et s'arrêta juste derrière lui, à un pas seulement.   
\- Orel, parle-moi.   
Il vit à la courbe de ses épaules qu'il ne l'avait pas entendu entrer à sa suite et qu'il ne s'attendait pas à l'entendre. Guillaume lui toucha délicatement le bras et Aurélien se tourna très lentement, les yeux toujours baissés, et lorsqu'il fut face à lui, il remarqua avec un serrement au coeur qu'il était en train de pleurer.  
\- Orel putain, jura-t-il. Tu vas me dire ce qu'il se passe !?  
\- Je peux pas... souffla Aurélien dans un sanglot. Je suis perdu, Guillaume. Gringe.   
Il avait dit ce dernier mot avec une nette hésitation et Guillaume déglutit.   
\- Pourquoi tu ne m'appelles plus comme ça ?   
\- J'ai oublié, dit-il dans un sanglot.   
\- Mon surnom ? demanda Guillaume, les sourcils froncés.   
\- Tout.  
\- Comment ça tout ?   
\- Je... commença Aurélien.   
Un homme rentra soudain en gueulant dans la cuisine et Guillaume leva les yeux au ciel.   
\- Alors mes pédales ?   
\- Deuklo putain ! jura Guillaume. On essaie d'avoir une conversation sérieuse ici !   
\- Ouah, calmes-toi Gringo ! Je voulais juste dire bonjour hein. s'excusa-t-il en plaçant ses mains devant lui en signe de paix avant de se tourner vers Aurélien. Ben, p'tite tête ! T'en tires une de ces gueules ! Qu'est-ce-qui va pas ?   
Aurélien regarda tour à tour Guillaume et Claude avant d'éclater en sanglots et de s'enfuir en courant de la cuisine. Guillaume ne prit même pas le temps de s'arrêter devant la mine ahurie de Claude et s'élança à sa poursuite hors de l'appartement:  
\- Orel !

 

 

 

\- Orel, arrêtes-toi ! Je t'en prie !   
Guillaume courrait après Aurélien dans la rue en bas de chez eux. Il le rattrapa rapidement car il était plus sportif et attrapa son poignet.   
\- Non, laisse-moi ! Laisse-moi ! cria Aurélien en essayant de se débattre.   
\- Non, Orel ! Ça suffit maintenant ! Tu vas me parler !   
\- Je veux pas... ! pleura Aurélien.   
\- Putain mais y a pas d'autres solutions ! Dis-moi la vérité ! Je m'inquiète là ! s'énerva Guillaume.  
\- Je me souviens de rien ! cria Aurélien en se défaisant de son emprise, les larmes baignant ses joues. T'es content ? Depuis que je me suis réveillé je me souviens de rien ! Ni de toi, ni de nos amis, ni de notre putain de relation. Je t'ai fait croire que tout allait bien pour ne pas t'inquiéter et j'ai essayé de comprendre ma vie au fur et à mesure, mais j'y arrive pas ! Je suis perdu ! Même nous... j'y comprend rien... murmura-t-il en baissant les yeux.   
Guillaume restait interdit devant cet aveu. C'est pour ça qu'il était aussi étrange ces derniers temps... Il se reprit en le voyant trembler en face de lui.  
\- Orel... Je n'avais pas comprit... Je suis désolé...   
\- Guillaume... qu'est-ce qu'on est ? demanda-t-il faiblement sans relever les yeux.   
\- Comment ça ? demanda Guillaume, la gorge sèche.   
\- C'est quoi notre relation ?  
\- T'es mon meilleur ami, Orel.   
\- Tu vois... même ça, j'avais mal comprit. Je me suis fait des films. A l'hôpital, j'ai cru comprendre qu'on sortait ensemble. Mais le fait qu'on ne dorme pas ensemble m'a embrouillé. Après, tu étais toujours si doux et si tendre avec moi, que je ne savais pas à quoi m'en tenir. Puis... il... il a parlé de ta copine alors j'ai compris que j'avais eu tord tout le long...  
\- Je ne l'aime pas, l'interrompit Guillaume.   
\- Comment ça ? demanda Aurélien, les sourcils froncés.  
\- Je vais rompre avec elle. Orel, t'es mon meilleur ami. Mais dernièrement j'ai ressenti autre chose que de l'amitié pour toi. Avec cet accident, je t'ai laissé prendre plus de place dans ma vie, je me suis plus ouvert, j'ai accepté mes sentiments...  
\- Tu m'aimes ? demanda Aurélien étonné.   
\- Oui, plus que tout. Laisse-moi t'aider. Je vais tout te ré-apprendre. Mais pour ça, il faut que tu me fasses confiance.   
\- J'ai tellement peur, pleura Aurélien. Tu ne sais pas à quel point c'est terrifiant de se rendre compte que toute sa vie n'est plus qu'une énorme page blanche...  
\- Viens-là, chuchota Guillaume en l'attirant dans ses bras. Je suis là, ok ? Et je ne te laisserai pas tomber. Je te le promet.    
Guillaume sentit les larmes d'Aurélien couler dans son cou et son cœur se serra en sentant sa souffrance. Mais maintenant qu'il était au courant, tout irait mieux.

Ils rentrèrent vingt minutes plus tard et Guillaume demanda à ses amis de partir leur promettant de tout leur expliquer plus tard. Leurs amis ne rechignèrent pas et partirent en leur faisant des checks. Mis à part Claude qui fit un gros câlin à Aurélien. Guillaume se coucha dans le lit d'Aurélien et le serra fort contre lui cette nuit-là. 

 

 

 

Deux semaines étaient passées depuis cette soirée où Aurélien avait dit la vérité à Guillaume. Dès le lendemain matin, il avait envoyé un sms à sa copine lui disant qu'il rompait avec elle:  
 _Ça ne marche pas entre nous, t'as dû t'en rendre compte. Je ne peux plus faire semblant. Et puis, tu avais raison, je préfère mon pote à toi. Bonne journée et adieu._  
Charmant, n'est-ce pas ? Mais il en avait strictement rien à foutre. Il n'y avait plus qu'Aurélien qui importait désormais.

Pendant deux semaines, il lui apprit tout de sa vie d'avant. De sa famille à ses goûts musicaux à ses potes. Aurélien hochait la tête attentivement et s'endormait souvent contre lui, le cerveau trop encombré par tant d'informations d'un coup. Alors Guillaume l'attirait à lui et déposait un baiser sur son front. Ces moments tendres entre eux devenaient de plus en plus nombreux et une relation entre l'amitié et l'amour s'installa entre eux.

Un jour qu'Aurélien s'était assoupi la tête sur ses genoux, Guillaume passa une main tendrement dans ses cheveux et le réveilla par inadvertance.   
\- Désolé de te réveiller...  
\- Guillaume... Qu'est-ce qu'on est ?   
\- Je sais pas. Ce que tu voudras que l'on soit.   
\- Je t'aime Gringe, sourit tristement Aurélien.   
\- Moi aussi. Plus que tout.   
\- Embrasse-moi alors.  
Guillaume fut prit de cours un instant avant de se pencher et de déposer un léger baiser, pas plus lourd qu'une caresse, sur ses lèvres.   
\- Je suis heureux, murmura Aurélien avant d'entourer sa taille de ses bras et d'enfouir son visage dans son ventre.   
\- Moi aussi, si tu savais... chuchota en réponse Guillaume en glissant ses doigts dans ses cheveux.   
Cette relation-là, il ne la ferait pas capoter. Ni en allant voir ailleurs ni en jouant les cons. C'était celle qu'il attendait depuis le début. Celle pour qui il se voilait la face depuis tant d'années. Et celle qui marcherait. Parce que c'était Aurélien.

 

 


End file.
